


walk around the world (small world)

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	walk around the world (small world)

nights like these are the ones that keep me living

i know it won't last

but i am learning to accept that

it's just nice to have a reminder that maybe, just maybe, recovery might not be a bad thing

eventually, i might be able to eat in public again and eat without counting

it sounds like it could be nice

i have been clean for twenty-four hours

//

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XL8S-2rTBHA>

//

sometimes, i don't want to write about things.

i want to keep the moment all to myself

hold it close to my heart

it feels like if i speak it out loud it might evaporate.

that is what tonight felt like.


End file.
